


srkn：BLUE ROSE

by dadadalada



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadadalada/pseuds/dadadalada
Summary: R18 / 20170207 / 16年島中島GUEST衍生





	srkn：BLUE ROSE

　　「咦，勝利さん，不喝嗎？」

　　來自偶然到休息室裡討論今後修改預定的Jr.其中一人的問題。勝利轉過頭，看了眼被放在熱水壺旁邊那瓶鮮豔得與周圍格格不入的飲品，在一片沉默之後低聲應了一個單音。

　　「……嗯。」

　　在休息室主人男孩子氣的簡樸室內，唯有那一個小小的角落怒放著顯眼的玫紅色，只要在這裡待上數分鐘，即使是毫不知情的工作人員也會注意到，更遑論本就知曉前因後果的眼前三人。

　　就像他原本的主人一樣。只是存在便足以引來注目。

　　勝利在早被塗改過多次的劇本上補上了幾句備註，終於受不了身邊三雙大眼睛閃亮亮的注視，重重地嘆了口氣便把人全數往外頭推了出去。

　　「咦──為什麼？」

　　到底是為什麼不喝，還是為什麼要把他們推出去，甚至是為什麼不回答──不管是哪一個為什麼，勝利都不想回應，也沒有辦法回應。

　　──怎麼可能喝啊！

－

　　「嗚啊！」

　　迎面而來的是熟悉的豔麗香水味。回過神來已經被一雙手半是強制地擁進了懷裡。勝利知道香水味的主人是誰，甚至親自品嘗過在那之下的種種。他伸手環住對方的腰際，才抬頭對上那人的視線。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　勝利還站在門口，那人則站在休息室內的榻榻米上，本就比他高上數公分的距離更是往上提了一段，正好將他的臉壓在胸口的位置，往內陷入的觸感令他分不清是來自衣服毛料還是藏在那之下的柔軟肌膚。勝利眨眨眼，迎來那對眼歛下時的睫毛陰影，還有那個當下他說不明也難以細辨的柔軟情緒──他有很多時候都掌握不了那個人一言一行背後所蘊含的意義，即使已經能比從前更輕易應對，獲得多一些些的依賴，也並不代表能夠預測。

　　「這次的舞台沒能擁抱，只好留到這裡了。」

　　或許是為了給他驚喜，休息室裡的燈沒有點著。在薄薄的黑暗之中，透過布簾映入的光線隱約襯出頸上的黑色裝飾物，妖異地纏繞在白皙肌膚表面，勝利想，像一道緊緊掐著的烙印。

　　「又是頸環？」  
　　「咦──勝利沒看我的表演嗎？」  
　　「ケンティー和女友們的約會時間，我就不打擾了。」

　　他抬頭說話的氣息正好就落在頸側。在相貼的肢體接觸中便能感覺到對方隨著他一字一句而輕微地顫著。

　　「勝利……，」中島說話的聲音像細聲鳴叫著的幼犬。染著潮溼而無辜的鼻音，模糊不清地尖起無辜的尾音。「吃醋了嗎？」

　　一開始大概只是想惡作劇。即使他幾乎就能猜出接下來該是什麼反應。

　　（又或是被結束後的無名興奮感給奪走了思考能力。）

　　他伸手草草將門帶上順便上了鎖，門鎖闔上瞬間的金屬響聲輕巧地繞在他們之間，卻巨大得足以扭轉空間。本來摟在腰際的手順勢往下落在圓潤飽滿的雙臀，他有些粗暴地抓住臀瓣，指尖隔著柔軟的布料按壓中心，惡劣地往眼前的胸口咬了一口。

　　「默認了？」中島低頭看他的眼裡帶笑，蜜一樣地甜美，混著豔麗的香氣越發濃烈地包圍著勝利的知覺──他向前再進了一步，對方毫無抗拒地仰倒在榻榻米上，連摟住他的雙手也沒有放開，於是便連他也一同墜下。

　　中島有些冰冷的指尖爬上他的雙頰，好像早就預料到了這樣的發展。現在是舞台中間的空檔，草草休息一小時後便要迎來本日的第二場公演，他在開幕便要出場，身下唯恐天下不亂的戀人則在第二幕才要上場。

　　「かわいい。」他想自己一定皺起了眉。在這些年近乎半同居狀態的密集舞台期間裡，他學會了怎麼應對那個人總是跳躍在不同次元的發言，然而對方卻也摸透了什麼樣的用詞遣字最能踩到他的痛腳。

　　他想開口反駁，不管是來自對方的造謠或者形容──卻都在下一刻給封進口中，成了只有觸碰的親吻。他不禁有些懊惱自己的大意，只消唇與唇短暫的接觸便能中止他的抗議。中島輕輕咬著他的唇，混著淺淺淡淡的玫瑰味，猶如耳語般軟黏的聲調惹人心癢。

　　「哪、」  
　　「好啊。」  
　　「咦？」

　　還沒來得及吐出任何一句早早預想好的台詞便得到答覆，大概是中島沒有預料到的情況，在片刻的破綻間狼狽地楞了數秒；明明現下已然順利走向希望的發展，卻仍是氣呼呼地噘起了唇。

　　「現在的勝利一點都不可愛。」  
　　「只要健人くん很可愛就夠了。」被舉牌抗議的肇事者只有低頭親暱地舔了舔眼前仍泛著水光的唇，順勢扯開自己那一身華麗的白色西裝領口。「反正就算我說不行，健人くん也要做吧。」  
　　「勝利不想做嗎？」不想和我做嗎？  
　　「不想的話就不會放任情況變成這樣了。」為什麼反而在這種時候變得膽小呢？勝利半是苦笑地撥開那人的瀏海，落下一個個輕巧的吻。

　　沒問題的，沒有人比你更好了。

　　他想他還是沒能像那個人一樣，用那麼坦率而毫不造作的方式說出甜美的字句，只有在昏黑之中得以坦白。

　　然而在眼前總算變得清晰的薄薄黑色之中，中島笑了。和在鏡頭前毫無破綻的完美笑法不太一樣的，猶如棉花糖般甜美而軟綿綿的觸感。

　　是的。沒有人比你更好看了。

　　在他看得見的時候也好，看不見的時候也好，中島時時刻刻都默不作聲地改變著，就連這一個只有他們兩人的密閉空間裡，那個人都不斷地變得比前一秒更美好。

　　中島再一次摸了摸他的臉，另一手抵在他的肩上，乍看之下好像要再一次吻他，實際上卻是一個使力將彼此的位置反轉──漂亮的指尖爬過鬆開的領口，撕開了襯衫上的魔鬼氈，沿著肌膚表面逐步滑到腹部，流利地鬆開了皮帶，最後是褲頭。

　　為什麼連勝利都有腹肌了，我卻怎樣都練不出來呢。對方微涼的指腹遊走在身上時他想起了那些日常裡孩子氣的抱怨。其實他也沒有刻意鍛鍊。如果這樣回應的話那個人或許又是一陣吵鬧吧。

　　溫熱的氣息吐在腹上，他伸手在地上胡亂摸了一遍，總算摸到了要找的東西，一聲細微的單音之後室內一瞬轉亮──他將視線下移，對上中島仍帶笑的眼，手上正握著他已經有了反應的部位，殘留著護唇膏而仍水亮的唇彎起，在頂端親了一口，那張甜美端正的臉蛋與性器放在同個畫面的衝突感令他不由得頭痛了起來。

　　而中島終於張開了口，艷紅的舌尖自底部沿著柱身滑至傘狀的前端，撩撥似地一次次舔過，並滿意地看著手裡的性器一點一點脹大。勝利開始認真思考自己開燈到底是不是正確的選擇，即使這種行為早已不是第一次，就視覺效果來說卻仍然煽情地令人頭暈目眩。

　　「……再玩下去，時間就要不夠了。」

　　他想自己的聲音一定沙啞得狼狽。因為中島相當滿意地笑彎了眼。這才總算再次低頭，張嘴將全部含入口中，以舌尖壓迫著柱身，上下吞吐著越發脹大的部位。中島沖過澡後的髮蓬鬆柔軟，順著動作一起搖搖晃晃的，勝利伸手將一邊的髮塞進耳後，指尖擦過耳殼，換來對方縮起肩近似於顫抖的反應。

　　「唔嗯、……」

　　發聲源被堵住，只有從鼻尖發出猶如小動物般的低鳴。勝利順著耳朵的輪廓輕輕摩娑了一圈，看見上頭的肌膚隨著他的動作轉紅，中島由下往上抗議似地瞪著他，只是那雙眼早已浮起一片水光，襯著隨眨眼而搧動的長睫毛，顯然是一點魄力也沒有。

　　溼熱柔軟的觸感包覆住前半，偶爾配合舌尖與手指的愛撫逐漸勾起難以忽視的酥麻感。中島會在動作間由下往上看他，像在觀察他的反應。真是愛擔心的人啊。他揉揉那頭柔軟的黑髮，猶如無聲的稱讚。中島似乎相當滿足於這樣的回應，便又是歛下眼持續吞吐手中怒張的性器。

　　「……嗯。」中島的技術到底好不好，勝利沒有與他人的經驗，所以也無法比較。只是由下身竄上的麻痺感不斷刺激著神經，終於到達極限──他拍拍中島的頭，算是他們之間中止的信號；而中島卻沒有要中止的意思，反而以舌尖與齒緣刺激著前端，甚至用力地吸吮──他一下子沒忍住，便悶聲射了出來。

　　直接往喉嚨深處洩出的方式果然還是相當吃力的。中島稍稍縮起肩，好像還看見淚水沿著臉側滾下。他抽了幾張面紙想要對方吐出來，話還沒出口已經看見那個人皺起眉吞了下去。

　　咕嚕。  
　　然後是一聲帶著哭音的好難吃。

　　「所以我不是要你停下來嗎……。」  
　　「不舒服嗎？」仍眼泛淚光的中島無辜地對他眨眨眼，好像還有些方才的勞動被辜負的痛心，殘留著各種液體的唇角又是孩子氣地噘起。  
　　「ううん。」他搖搖頭，以指腹抹去那些水光。「健人くん也很難受吧。」

　　おいで。他朝對方伸出雙手。

　　中島坐在原地歪著頭想了想，拿起一旁矮桌上的什麼喝了一口，隨即雙手環上他，自行貼上了吻──唇齒間被推過來的是濃烈的玫瑰。不是茶，也不是果汁，要形容的話，就是濃烈的液狀玫瑰。原來最一開始吃到的味道是這個啊。

　　跪在他面前的姿勢正好抓著褲頭向下一拉便能了事。對方在吻間仍不忘抬起腿讓他更方便褪去衣物──他們在混著玫瑰甚至是些許腥味裡的氣息裡交換著吻，空間裡只有被刻意壓低的吐息與細微的水聲。他伸手自對方的運動服下擺探入其中，浮起一層薄汗的腹部，然後是早已挺起的乳尖。從對方鼻間溢出的聲調偶爾在他以指甲刮過時高起，終於在握住腿間的部位時咬住了他的唇，彷彿這樣就能擋出差點失序的呻吟。

　　「勝利……。」他的指腹正擦過柱身，在不斷溢出體液的前端摩娑。中島靠在他的肩上，發出細微的低鳴。

　　少了衣物的阻隔果然手感比較好。不管是光滑的觸感還是富有彈力的肉感。他在單手抓住對方渾圓的臀瓣時想，不知不覺便轉而以雙手揉了起來。

　　「……勝利有的時候，實在很像中年大叔。」

　　中島有些不滿地扭著腰，下意識將挺起的性器摩擦著他的腹部，自前端溢出的液體濡溼了擦過的肌膚，帶起輕微而曖昧的水聲。這個人到底知不知道自己正在做什麼呢？但是對於快感沒有抵抗力的對方也非常可愛。

　　勝利隔著頸環咬了中島的頸側一口，不會留下痕跡的那種。終於從方才的惡作劇中脫離，指腹壓著穴口輕輕地按了幾圈，這才藉由手上沾著的體液壓了進去；只是作為近來久違的親密行為，進入的難度遠比想像中來得順利。

　　「……健人くん？」  
　　「嗯……」他的手指一點一點旋入其中，中島咬著唇，似乎正企圖努力壓下任何將要溢出的喘息。「來之前、……洗過澡了。」

　　……真是驚人的奉獻精神哪。他再次吻上對方，只是唇與唇的接觸。中島像貓一樣舔著他的唇，將彼此貼得更近。

　　勝利的另外一手再次回到對方仍可憐兮兮地挺起的部位，指腹反覆地擦過柱身與前端，換來斷斷續續的低吟。

　　「啊、啊、……嗚、」  
　　「噓。」

　　他這般提醒著。僅僅只有一扇門便是人來人往的走廊，在他們都靜止的當下彷彿還能聽見騷動之間的腳步聲或交談聲；中島一瞬間僵直了背，有些委屈地說還不是勝利害的。

　　難道不是您自己送上門來的嗎……。中島似乎看穿了他心底的反駁，扯開了他大敞的白西裝便是往肩上咬了一口，簡直像隻跳腳的小動物。勝利稍微皺了下眉，便是加快了手上的動作，無論是愛撫著性器的動作，或者是持續擴張與抽送的手指──終於在手指壓到某個位置時將中島始終只是從鼻間溢出的悶聲轉為甜膩的喘息。

　　「勝、利……啊、等等、嗚、」

　　他沒有停下動作，反而不斷地刺激著指腹所找到的位置，另一手套弄的速度持續加快，中島幾乎是哭著看他，雙手捧住他的臉，將逐漸壓不住音量的呻吟都給吞進了吻裡──最後終於射在他手裡。

　　「還好嗎？」  
　　「嗯、……」抽出手指便引來那人一陣顫抖與模糊不清的低吟，中島有些疲倦地靠在他身上，耳邊還能聽見對方正企圖緩下的吐息。  
　　「在這休息一下，我先去洗……。」  
　　「不要。」中島臉頰的紅還沒有褪去，眼底是隨時要滿溢而出的水份，連黑髮間露出的耳朵都紅通通的──本來應該是張可愛誘人的臉蛋，此刻卻莫名多了分戾氣，讓他不禁打了個冷顫。「我今天的出場時間只有十分鐘喔？明天也沒有公演喔？」

　　已經和之前的情況都不一樣了。喂，連送上門的肥肉都不吃嗎？

　　中島扯著他的領子，好像在質問他到底是不是男人。哪、中島さん，話不是這麼說的。

　　「我沒有帶套子……。」  
　　「那就直接、」  
　　「不行。」這次換他要生氣了。「等會兒肯定是沒時間幫你清的，健人くん每次自己清不都鬧肚子嗎？」  
　　哼。中島倒是有些滅了氣焰，下一秒又挺起身子，有些得意地道：「我有帶。」你看。他從被扔在一旁的運動褲口袋裡拿出方形包裝，還是兩個。

　　……着けて。他頓了數秒，或許是投降了。揉開了手中殘留的精液，沒等對方反應就再次將手指壓入穴口。

　　「嗯、……」中島皺起眉，有些淚汪汪的，剩下的聲音都悶在鼻間，漂亮的手指抓起其中一個方形包裝，摩擦著勝利的，扶著再次挺起的柱身戴上。

　　他到底讓他的年上戀人做什麼呢。勝利看著眼前的畫面想。那雙手平時會在琴鍵上優雅地演奏，摸摸那些身高只到他們腰際的小Jr.的頭，為從前還那麼幼小的他整理儀容。像剛才那樣用力地擁他入懷，又或者小心翼翼地捧起他的臉親吻，甚至是像現在這樣……。

　　「啊、」

　　他再進了一指，擦過狹窄的內部擴張，偶爾獎勵似地壓上方才找到的突起，規律而緩慢地進出；而中島腿間的部位在這當中漸漸有了反應，重新向上挺起，自傘狀的前端緩緩溢出體液。

　　大概差不多了。他將對方往後一推，再度顛倒了上下位置，蓬鬆的黑髮散在榻榻米上，雖然背著光，卻因為俯視的角度反而好好地看清了中島的樣子──只有下半身光裸的姿態意外地令人血脈賁張。他抽出手指，從根部一路撫上大腿內側，有些殘留在指尖的精液就跟著在白皙的肌膚上拉出淫靡的濁色痕跡，再被他大大地往兩側分開，將那人的一切都毫無防備地展露在眼前。

　　他抵上入口，便能感覺到裡頭正一收一縮的反應，猶如正在期待被貫穿然後佔有──而他確實是這麼做了。中島撒嬌似地對他伸出雙手，半開的唇間能看見豔紅色的舌尖，閃著水光的唇早就有些紅腫了，他想著等會兒要是被問了該怎麼辦呢，卻還是低頭滿足戀人的要求。

　　中島喜歡接吻，喜歡有些親暱又不那麼有侵略性的行為，此刻仍然溫順地張口與他的舌尖糾纏，勝利便在下一刻一口氣挺進。

　　連鼻間的悶聲都聽得出那有些甜膩卻殘留哭音的聲調。中島的腹上被些許混濁的體液給沾溼，他伸手沾了一些，本還想調侃對方這麼快就射了，那人卻早一步摟住他扭起了腰。

　　「勝利……嗯、嗚……」

　　雖然做了擴張，但裡頭對勝利來說還是太窄了。他扣住中島的腰，重新將腿壓貼上胸口，從一旁抓過坐墊塞進榻榻米與對方的背之間，才繼續著進入的動作。

　　「嗚……」中島半是壓抑的聲音偏高，勉強壓住了音量，卻壓不住煽情的調子，張開口吸著氣，始終在眼裡打轉的水分終於承受不住重力，脫離了原本的領域一滴一滴滾落。

　　中島以前說過，被進入時的壓迫感就像要窒息一樣。並不是用來進入的地方被撐開充滿，甚至在進入的過程中越發地脹大；即使做足了擴張，仍會有近乎麻痺的被侵略感。

　　那果然不進入比較好嗎？聽見他的問題的中島卻是輕輕地笑了。但是我並不討厭這種被佔有的感覺。那個人摸摸他的臉，給了他一個只有觸碰的吻。

　　我喜歡勝利，所以想把勝利佔為己有；反過來說，也想成為勝利的。

　　「啊、啊、」

　　他在最後一口氣搗入深處──中島甚至沒來得及咬住唇，有些高起卻嘶啞的甜膩喘息短暫地在室內繞了一圈，終是被主人以雙手給盡數封起。中島的運動服隨著墊起的傾斜角度往上退了一些，毫無防備的白皙腹部在此刻竟有說不明的色氣。勝利將運動服退到最後，在微冷的空氣裡露出早是有了反應的乳尖，前傾嚙咬著其中一邊，結合的部位也隨著動作而帶起角度變化，反而向內進得更深。

　　「嗚……勝利、」連包覆著他的內壁都因為這樣的動作而有了更明顯的收縮，中島半是抗拒地推著他的肩，但也使不上多少力氣，乍看之下反而更像對他索求更多。「深……太深、了……」

　　中島已經完全挺起的性器在他俯身的動作裡一次次擦過腹部，勝利頓了一會兒，想起自己身上還穿著謝幕用的西裝，便抓起另外一枚套子，咬開包裝便往對方的套上。

　　「想射就射吧。」  
　　「咦？」  
　　「不過，小聲一點。」

　　外頭的人聲又比不久前更稀疏了些，時間越發逼近晚場開始的時間，大概是越來越多人往主舞台去準備了。

　　或許還是有些壞心眼的。勝利抓住中島的雙手，以十指交扣的方式壓在兩側，留下因唾液而閃著曖昧光澤的乳尖，轉往另外一邊重複方才的行為，下身則毫不客氣地抽送了起來。

　　「咦？啊、啊啊……嗚，等、等……嗯、啊、……」中島的呻吟像麻藥一樣，緩慢而確實地侵蝕著思考能力。

　　柔軟而溼潤的內壁在抽送間緊緊包覆住他的，從勝利的角度能清楚地看見結合處，粉紅色的表面在退出時被隱約翻出，隨即又被重新壓進；每一次他都暈呼呼地想，明明是連手指都吞吐得有些勉強的穴口，到底又是怎樣才能被撐開到這種程度呢？

　　「勝、利……嗚、放開……啊、啊、」  
　　「健人くん的話……應該沒問題吧。」

　　被壓住的手，非但不能用來擋住不斷溢出的呻吟，也沒有辦法觸碰已經腫脹到連勝利都覺得可憐的性器。聽見這般回應的中島瞪大了眼，露出像是要哭出來的表情。過去不是沒有這種經驗，但實在太累人了。

　　勝利咬著眼前挺起的乳尖，一次比一次更深地搗入其中──繞在耳邊的呻吟變得像是哭泣一般，平時難以想像的甜膩聲調只剩下支離破碎的單音，與模糊不清的、他的名字。

　　「啊、嗚……勝……利、」  
　　「嗯。」我在這裡喔。哪裡都不會去。

　　他舔去再次由眼側滾落的淚，下身的動作依然沒有停止。擦過內壁突起的部分，然後往深處挺進。中島緊緊抓住他的指尖用力得泛白，柔軟的大腿卻不自覺夾住他的腰，終於連聲音也發不出來，張著口，只有一對淚汪汪的眼還盯著他，從耳朵到臉頰都浮上一層紅，瀏海與兩側的髮都被汗水與淚水給沾溼成一片，無聲的喘息間只有艱澀地吐出了吻我的簡短請求。

　　再繼續玩下去，大概結束後對方就要鬧彆扭了。離開了被舔弄得有些紅腫的兩端，他終於回應了戀人的要求。

　　「嗚……」中島連從鼻間溢出的低鳴都像小動物般惹人憐愛。

　　稍微淡了些的玫瑰味從舌尖竄上知覺，混著對方身上越發濃烈的香水味，將世界都濃縮在只有他們的密閉空間裡，這一瞬間的五感都只剩下中島的全部──喊著他名字的聲音、玫瑰的味道、變得艷麗的香氣、哭得可憐兮兮卻仍執意要求親吻的神情，或者是緊緊纏住他的內壁。

　　中島縮起了肩，他便順勢放開手，然後被環上後頸──那人靠在他懷裡勉強藏住了最後的哭音，在下一刻重重地搗入之際，勝利終於因為強烈的收縮而射精。

　　連抽出性器的動作都是一種刺激。他向後退了些許，中島卻依然自鼻間溢出模糊不清的甜膩聲調，終於能夠落地的雙腿還維持著被分開的角度，勝利為彼此收拾了下，取走了中島腿間的套子。

　　「啊、嗚……」  
　　「還好嗎？」

　　勝利從浴室擰了條乾淨的毛巾為中島稍微擦了身體，但顯然對方還維持著相當敏感的狀態，才擦了幾下就被撥開，一對修長的腿被主人縮起抱住，瞪著他的兔子眼也不知道等會兒來不來得及恢復。

　　「勝利の、ばか！」  
　　「呃……對不起？」

　　說實話，要做也做了，要親也親了，雖然剛才確實是有些壞心眼，但好像也不該是這種發展。

　　「用這種方式做的話，一次根本就不夠……。」

　　竟然是因為這樣……。

　　中島倒在榻榻米上仰視他，自顧自滾了一圈才坐起，向他招招手，在他俯身靠近時印上吻──然後雙手環上後頸，半強制地加深，連舌頭都纏上了他的，一個毫不猶豫的深吻。

　　「唔、嗯、」

　　Jr.們自外頭走過的嬉鬧聲透過薄薄的門扉竄進聽覺。勝利猛地回神，雙手推開他與中島之間的距離，看見對方嘖了聲，滿臉惋惜。

　　「沒有時間再做一次了。」  
　　「誰讓你要用這種壞心眼的方式做。」中島哼了一聲，和平時人前溫和又閃閃發亮的王子形象毫不相符，下一刻倒是調侃似地拉起笑，指尖擦過他的隱約有了反應的股間，「但是勝利也還不夠吧？」

　　在十一月同時進行的宣傳、舞台彩排以及其他工作佔據了他們多數的時間，幾乎都要忘記最後一次這般肌膚相貼到底是什麼時候。大概也是因為這樣，今天才會這麼容易就對中島的引誘投降吧。

　　「時間差不多了，去沖個澡吧。」中島抬頭看著牆面的鐘，推推他，歪著頭露出一個滿分的可愛笑容，「結束後要來我家嗎？」

　　從浴室再出來的時候中島已經不在了。他打開換氣裝置，看見桌上還留著對方留下來的飲料。那個人中途喝的就是這個吧……，勝利晃晃瓶身，感覺還有一半，在懷著好奇心飲下一口的瞬間，他在心底大喊著不妙。

　　直接而濃烈的玫瑰味自口間竄上鼻腔，被強硬佔據嗅覺的當下，不久前的與戀人的情事鮮明地回到了腦海──他想年輕男性在這種地方上確實就是單純得可笑，若是中島還在這裡，大概又要被大肆調侃一番了。

　　他嘆了口氣，將手中的飲料丟進垃圾桶──至於後來由經紀人再轉交的那瓶，則成了毫無用武之地的擺飾品。

 

Fin.


End file.
